1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for displaying information are being widely developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices, electrophoresis display devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and plasma display devices.
Among these display devices, OLED devices have the features of lower power consumption, wider viewing angle, lighter weight and higher brightness compared to LCD devices. As such, the OLED device is considered to be next generation display devices.
The OLED device includes a light emission layer of a light emission element from an organic material or a highly polymerized compound. The light emission layer can gradually deteriorate by reacting with peripheral oxygen, moisture, or other environmental factors. As such, the life span of the light emission element can be reduced. Particularly, electrodes, such as a cathode and an anode, of the light emission element can be easily oxidized when they are exposed to oxygen or moisture. Due to this, the characteristics of the light emission element can vary considerably.
In attempts to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages and secure stability of the OLED device, a variety of technology research and development are being executed. In order to prevent the intrusion of oxygen and moisture and restrict deterioration, an OLED device encapsulated with a metal cap to which an absorption agent is attached is being used in the display device field up to the present under consideration of the manufacturing process.
The encapsulation using the metal cap makes it difficult for the OLED device to be lighter weight and thinner. Particularly, the metal cap is impossible to apply to a next generation flexible light-emitting display device.
In view of this point, alternative methods capable of substituting the encapsulation which uses the metal cap are recently being developed.